CHEATER
by sibuna509
Summary: Nina walks in on Fabain Kissing joy Includes:Freak the Freak out and Beggin; on your knees by Victoria Justice and take a hint by victoria and liz gillies I DO NOT OWN HOA,VICTORIA OR LIZ...


Nina's POV:

After 2 hours of explaining to amber about or science homework I got bored so I went downstairs to see if Trudy needed any help with dinner.

"Hey Trudy do you need any help?"

"hello dear,no I don't but you could you call everyone for dinner please ?"

"Yeah sure"

So I walked into everyone's room and said diners ready upstairs then I went downstairs and knocked on Jerome and Alfie's door

"DIN- or yah know you could just run into the kitchen like little kids!"

Then i went and knocked on Fabian and Eddie room and the door was a little open so I pushed it all open and it reveled Fabian and Joy having a full on kissing session.

"FABAIN RUTTER WE ARE OFFICIALLY D-O-N-E DONE!"I screamed at him while tears were rushing down my face so I decided to clean up and go downstairs and eat because I was really when I walked in I found Joy in my seat so I sat down next to Patrica and Alfie.

After dinner I decided to sing a little song to make it clear to him and the whole house

* * *

"Hey everyone i would like to sing this and dedicate this to the two timing Fabian Rutter"

"You had it all  
The day you told me  
[Told me]  
you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me  
[Fool me]  
completely

Yeah, I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention

Chorus:

And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me!  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me

So watch your back  
'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you  
I set the trap and when I'm done  
then You'll know what I've been through  
So oh, do you feel like the man now  
And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me!  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter  
But I'ma drive you under  
Cause you just don't,  
Don't deserve a "happy ever after"  
but what you did to me  
After you told me  
You never felt that way  
it was only just a game

[You had it all]

And one day!

And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees for me)  
yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede)  
You mess with me  
I mess with her,  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for two others

**"Freak The Freak Out"**

Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

Patience running thin  
Running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks does it heal  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me  
Gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be  
Tell me can you hear me?

Can ya hear

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh

(Freak the Freak Out!) _[repeats in background until end]_

I scream your name  
But you never listen  
No you never listen  
But you never listen

**"Take A Hint"**

La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

One  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La…"

"So FABAIN WE ARE DONE AND NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND NEVER EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOU TO HAVE A GOOD LIFE!"

"You go girl!"said alfie making me and everyone laugh.

* * *

Fabain's POV

Well that hurt especially that song was I really two timing?

Fabains conscience"yes you were fabain"

* * *

reveiw please and its is my 2nd fanfic that I think is really good cuz my 1st not so great...

bye xxxxxxx


End file.
